


For Four Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl was careful to never reveal her braces as she smiled near three bank robbers.
Kudos: 1





	For Four Minutes

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl was careful to never reveal her braces as she smiled near three bank robbers. Things she loathed other than lectures from her stepfather? Her braces and villains. Stargirl began to glance at the Cosmic Staff she carried. She still smiled. ''Four minutes to use the Cosmic Staff's energy to lift the robbers and carry them to prison,'' she muttered.

''I thought I instructed you to wait for me.''

Stargirl's eyes were wide as soon as she recognized her stepfather's voice. A sudden scowl appeared on her face. ''My stepfather is trying to protect me again?'' She looked back before he appeared in a robot suit. ''Ugh! S.T.R.I.P.E.!''

The scowl remained while he lectured her for four minutes after the robbers ran.

THE END


End file.
